The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, stereoscopic display devices that can stereoscopically display content have become widespread. In such a stereoscopic display device, images for the right eye and images for the left eye are displayed on a display while being deviated from each other in the horizontal direction, a parallax amount is adjusted to the extent of the deviation, and accordingly, content is displayed at an arbitrary distance in a depth direction.
In the case of a stereoscopic display device that displays viewpoint images having two or more viewpoints, a phenomenon in which light from a neighboring viewpoint image bleeds into each of other viewpoint images arises due to an optical characteristic of a display. This phenomenon is called crosstalk. When crosstalk occurs, images that are not supposed to be displayed as stereoscopic display images for both of the right and left eyes are displayed, and thus image quality notably deteriorates. For example, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing examples in which blur and a double image arise in images to be seen due to crosstalk. As shown in FIG. 2, blur and a double image occur in an image due to crosstalk and blur and a double image increase as parallax increases.
Hence, a technology for reducing crosstalk by subtracting a bleeding amount of light which comes from neighboring images and bleeds into each of viewpoint images from each of the viewpoint images in advance before the viewpoint images are displayed on a display has been developed (for example, refer to JP H08-331600A and “10.2: Crosstalk Suppression by Image Processing in 3D Display,” SID 10 DIGEST, ISSN 0097-966X/10/4101-0124-$1.00, 2010 SID). In the crosstalk reduction process, a technique for reducing blur and double images is used by modeling the course of the occurrence of blur and double images into a linear matrix equation using a bleeding amount of light from neighboring viewpoint images and solving an inverse problem thereof (a contrast highlighting process is performed using an inverse matrix process).